


A Beauty Under Pressure

by MasterXploder



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Commissioned Story, Gen, Omorashi, Spoilers past the fifth palace, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: (This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised)It's the day of the Akechi panel at Shujin's culture festival, and Haru has a lot on her mind. Particularly of note is how much she would really like to visit the ladies' room, but there are more important things to worry about first. Namely, not making a fool of herself during the Student Sharing Special.





	A Beauty Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This story commissioned by Infecteddeer12

"Well then, we will now begin today's panel."

The audience of students inside Shujin Academy’s auditorium fell silent as Makoto spoke into the microphone from the stage. It was a tad stuffy for an October afternoon, especially with everyone crammed together, but nobody paid it any mind while they looked towards the stage. 

“Our guest of honor is Goro Akechi,” continued Makoto, glancing to the podium where the young ace detective resided.

Akechi gave a sheepish smile to the whole crowd as he spoke. “I feel kind of bad, considering how many people have gathered. I’m sure you all would’ve been happier to have a singer or a mascot appear, wouldn’t you say?”

The audience broke out in laughter, but Makoto remained stoic. “We’d appreciate it if you could tell us about your experience with the notorious Phantom Thieves. It’d be wonderful if you could let us hear more about your actual investigative process.”

Her words could not have been any truer, not just for the students but for the Phantom Thieves themselves. Perhaps no one in the audience was more eager to know than Haru Okumura, who sat only a couple rows from the front. As the Thieves’ newest member, she had just as much to lose as the rest, especially now when they had officially been deemed criminals. The public had turned against them seemingly overnight, and the police were hot on their heels with their investigations.

With them treading such dangerous waters, Haru certainly had a lot to worry about, to say nothing of another recent major event. Only a couple weeks had passed since she lost her father, the CEO of a worldwide food brand and the most recent target for the Phantom Thieves. Whether they were truly to blame for his demise remained to be seen, but it still weighed heavily on her mind, even if it didn’t leave her grieving as much as she expected. She needed to learn the truth of what had really happened, so she would do her best as the gang’s self-proclaimed Beauty Thief.

“Mmm…” Speaking of things weighing heavily on her, Haru crossed one leg over the other, her frown deepening a tad. In all the rush and suspense leading up to the panel today, she had been fully focused on her duty. A little too much, it seemed, for she had completely forgotten to tend to other important things, namely using the ladies’ room at a reasonable interval. In fact, the last time she had actually been in the bathroom that day was… well, too long ago, if the signals from her bladder were any indication.

It was a most unwelcome distraction, but she definitely couldn’t do anything about it right now, not when they might finally get some answers from Akechi. Makoto was giving it her best shot to pry something out of him, though he remained tight-lipped in his weirdly friendly manner as usual. The least she could do was give the panel her undivided attention, even if it was more divided than she desired.

“Mako-chan’s really pressing for an answer,” she whispered to Futaba, the other Phantom Thief sitting next to her. It might have been stating the obvious, but anything to keep her focused on the truly pressing matter at hand.

“She’s pelting him with questions,” replied Futaba. For a moment, Haru wondered if her friend was doing the same thing to stay on task. Maybe she would have somebody to visit the bathroom with once this was over…

Haru shook her head. Another distracting thought she didn’t need, especially if it made her bladder send off another unpleasant throb. Her legs tightened in response, and she let out another faint whimper, but quickly tried to turn her attention back to the stage.

“...If the Phantom Thieves are the ones I know of, I can’t possibly imagine they would kill anyone.”

Both Haru and Futaba gasped simultaneously. There was no way she could let herself be distracted now, not after such a dramatic and bold line from Akechi.

On-stage, Makoto was quick to the response. “Your comment just now… Does this mean the police have already identified who they are?”

“Oh, no.” Akechi frowned. “The police haven’t gotten that far yet, but I have my own conclusions about the true identities of the Phantom Thieves.”

In an instant, the auditorium was abuzz with excited murmurs and whispers. Haru even thought she could hear Ryuji blurting something out from the railings above the bleachers.

“He’s lying, right?” she asked, not quite able to comprehend it herself.

Futaba shook her head. “But if it’s the truth…”

Haru could feel her heart fluttering in her chest with anxiety, a feeling not unlike the first time she accidentally stepped into the Metaverse itself. So many questions and worries filled her mind, yet all she could do was sit and wait for the answers to reveal themselves.

“I’d like to ask you then,” spoke Makoto, “Who do you think the Phantom Thieves are, Akechi-san?”

Akechi looked Makoto right in the eyes. “They’re people you all know quite well. The identity of the Phantom Thieves are-”

Suddenly, several beeps went off over the microphone. Akechi dug into his pockets and pulled out his phone.

“Oh, it’s mine,” he said with a sheepish smile, “I apologize for the interruption, but I can’t turn off my phone due to my job. Would you mind if I step away for about ten minutes or so?”

The excitement in the air immediately turned into frustration and disappointment, but Haru couldn’t blame anybody. Those same feelings plagued her as well, almost making her wish for the anxiety in her heart again.

She sighed and looked down at her crossed legs. Maybe there was a silver lining to this, she realized. Ten minutes was enough time to get up, quickly use the nearby bathrooms, and be seated before Akechi likely returned. That way, she could give this dilemma the attention it deserved. Being rid of this pressure would be quite nice, too.

But just when she made her mind up, Haru’s phone buzzed from inside her jacket. At the same time, Futaba pulled her own phone out, and Haru knew it couldn’t be coincidence and did the same.

She had a text from Makoto in the Thieves’ group chat. “Akechi wants us to meet with him. PE faculty room. Please hurry.”

“M-meet with Akechi-kun?” Haru’s heart sank. Out of the corner of her ear, she definitely heard Ryuji exclaim something.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Futaba stared at her own screen. “Is he gonna try using police interrogation techniques on us? Ugh, I don’t have a pushpin on me, either!”

Haru raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask. Futaba could be… interesting sometimes. “I don’t know, but we should meet up right away.”

“Maybe I can just bite my tongue really hard,” mumbled Futaba before putting her phone away and standing up. “Alright, lead the way, Haru!” she declared with a fierce look in her eyes.

Giving a nod, Haru uncrossed her legs and stood up, wincing a little from her bloated bladder shifting. Only now did she realize her plan to pee during this break would not be happening, but again, she couldn’t complain. Something far more important had come up, and she had a duty to see it through no matter what.

 

* * *

 

And she thought she had a lot on her plate before.

Haru stood in the hallway outside the auditorium, her arms crossed and head tilted as she was lost in thought yet again. The meeting with Akechi had come and gone, but she was still trying to process what it would mean for the Thieves. Though she hadn’t been a part of them for long, it seemed like every time they tried to find a way out of their problems, they only ended up even deeper in trouble. Once again, all they could do was try and find some way to occupy themselves while they awaited whatever new development was in store for them.

"Oh?"

Right as she thought this, Haru rediscovered something that she definitely could devote her current time to: finding the nearest bathroom. Looking around to make sure nobody could see her, Haru placed a hand to her groin and rubbed one leg in front of the other. In all the drama, she had somehow forgotten all about her toilet troubles until now.

This was nothing new to her; growing up as a trophy daughter for a powerful CEO forced her to learn how to appear perfect and proper at all times. Holding her pee for much longer than she ever wanted was part of this, as even asking to use the bathroom was something her father frowned upon deeply when in the presence of other rich, high-class socialites. Eventually, she learned to hide the pain of a full bladder as well as all the other grief of her upbringing.

But she wasn't at another gathering full of snooty adults. This was a public school with kids who (hopefully) wouldn’t judge her or her family over this. If she had to pee, there was nothing stopping her from making for the bathroom and relieving herself like a sensible person.

"Hey."

At least, there hadn’t been.

"Hmm?" Haru quickly stood up proper and turned to the person approaching her. She had already picked up the faint smell of coffee and curry to know who it was. "Oh, Ren-kun!" she spoke with a soft smile.

He didn’t say anything, but his own smile told her enough. It always struck her as funny how he was able to say so much with so little. That’s probably why he was their leader, after all.

Haru had to admit, despite Ren just being a high school kid, she felt a desire to impress him, unlike all those snobs her father would make her talk to. She had to prove herself capable as the newest Phantom Thief in his eyes, and if that meant holding it in just a little longer, she would gladly bear that burden.

At least they weren’t going anywhere too important now. The school’s culture festival was just about over, with only an afterparty left on the schedule. It sounded like the sort of casual event Haru needed to help her calm down from today’s drama, and now that Ren was here, there was no need to delay any further.

“Shall we get going?” she asked. “I’ve never actually been to the afterparty before. It sounds like it could be good fun!”

Ren simply nodded.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, that was a great performance by the dance club! Everybody give them another round of applause!”

The MC of the post-festival party’s voice came loud and clear (but mostly loud) through the gym’s speakers. The audience did as instructed, a few handfuls of claps to highlight how much smaller the crowd was compared to the Akechi panel. At least the applause sounded genuine enough, Haru supposed. 

Truthfully, she found it difficult to focus on the performance, which made her feel a bit down. The way they had moved reminded her of her ballet lessons, specifically where she was constantly told to move as though she were water coursing through a river, gentle but capable of becoming a powerful and unyielding rush at a moment’s notice. Right now, that was the last thing she wanted to be reminded of.

“Mmm…” she moaned a little, her thoughts having triggered another painful pulse from her bladder. With every signal, her regret for passing up her chance to pee only grew. It was a good thing she stood near the wall where most of the students would not be focused. She feared that their judging eyes might make her need feel twice as bad.

“Something wrong?” Of course, this still left the one person standing next to her.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Yet again, Haru forced herself into a relaxed stance and looked to Ren. “I, er, just can’t stop thinking about what Akechi-kun said.” It wasn’t a complete lie, she guessed. It still lingered in the back of her mind, even if much more pressing matters demanded her attention now.

“It’ll be alright,” he replied in his soothing voice. “We’ll pull through this like we always do.”

Haru put a hand to her mouth and giggled, despite her bladder wishing she didn’t. “It feels like nothing bad could ever happen when you say that.” This was the whole truth; even while bursting to go and with a lifetime of incarceration hanging above her head, Haru was more at ease than she would have ever guessed.

“And now, it’s time for your favorite Shujin tradition: the Student Sharing Special!”

“Sharing?” Haru and Ren both looked back to the stage with raised eyebrows. “I never knew we had such an event.” Once more, Haru’s curiosity and modesty proved stronger than her common sense. As a third-year student, this would be her last chance to find out; she simply had to stay.

“Alright, who has something to say? Anyone, anyone!?” The crowd buzzed with excitement, but nobody seemed to respond to the MC’s call. “No? I’ll just have to pick someone then!”

“Ooh, he’s going to choose?” Haru looked over to Ren. “I wonder who it will be?” She had the silly idea of Ren being the one chosen and barely saying any words, yet still captivating the whole audience. Then again, with his criminal record, that would likely just be wishful thinking.

“How about that fluffy-haired girl over there!? I choose you!”

“Huh!?”

Both Ren and Haru looked back to the stage, finding that some of the crowd were glancing expectantly in their direction. Already, Haru’s heart quivered from the attention, sending signals to make her bladder squeeze harder. If not for her upbringing, she likely would have put her hands to her legs just now.

Instead, Haru nervously looked back to Ren. “He’s talking to me, isn’t he?” she asked, already knowing the answer. How many other girls in this school had hair as poofy as hers, after all?

“It’s ‘cause you’re cute,” Ren replied with the straightest face imaginable.

“Oh!” As if Haru needed anything else to make her heart beat faster, and now she had a light blush to add to her sheepish complexion. She wanted to say something back, but all thought of forming a coherent reply had flown out the window.

“Come, come. Everyone’s waiting!” The MC’s voice reminded her of the bigger issue anyway. Right after, she could hear some of the students clapping and beckoning her as well.

Her first instinct was to say no and back out of the auditorium as quickly as possible. How could she go on-stage with all these thoughts in her head? Especially not on a bursting bladder, which only felt heavier with this new stress.

But as she looked at the eyes of all the students hoping for her to take the stage, the simple word would not leave her lips. Even now as a Phantom Thief, it seemed her new rebellious spirit had given way to her desire to please everybody, if just for this one moment.

“I’ll… I’ll go.” She lifted a hand to her chest and nodded to Ren.

“You sure about that?” He tilted his head.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve had to deal with situations like these before. This shouldn’t be too bad. Maybe even a little f-fun!”

Haru didn’t quite believe the last line, but turned and made for the stage. She kept a smile on the outside, but it did little to quell the worries within. It especially didn’t help her need to pee, growing stronger with each little step she took. Her hands remained held together in front of her hips as she walked, applying a gentle pressure to help stem the tide, for the little good it did.

“And your name is?” asked the MC as she climbed the stairs, but his eyes grew wide once she finally reached the microphone. “Wait, you’re Okumura-san!?”

“Um, yes…” Haru looked out at the audience, their collective gaze focused entirely on her. As she feared, their stares filled her stomach with butterflies, which did her bladder no favors. She wanted to rub her legs together, maybe even shift from one foot to the other, but so many judgmental eyes on her kept them rooted on the platform. The only silver lining was that Ren had taken a seat in the front row, his presence a welcome relief in a sea of emotion.

To her surprise, the students applauded her, with even a couple cheering her on. Did she have more friends and well-wishers than she knew, perhaps? It was a comforting thought, if not a likely one.

“U-Uhhh…” She wasn’t the only nervous one on the stage anymore. “I’m sure you’re, um… still grieving,” the MC spoke, his voice lacking a bit of his usual bluster. “My, um, deepest apologies.”

“Oh, please don’t worry!” She replied. As desperate and nervous as she was, she did not wish this pain on anyone else.

The MC paused before nodding. “So uh, do you have anything you’d like to share with us?”

_I really need the ladies’ room!_ was the first thing that came to mind, but Haru knew better. Unfortunately, it was the only major thought in her head at the moment. “Something to share… I have too many things,” she lied, her eyes darting among the crowd.

“Errr…” The MC scratching his head. “Here, let me give you a question, then: Do you think the Phantom Thieves are really Shujin students?”

“Huh!?”

It was the wrong question at the wrong time. Caught off-guard, Haru nearly jumped in surprise. This, unfortunately, had a much worse effect on her than she could have expected. Right as her foot returned to the ground, a bit of urine took its chance to slip through her compromised hold. The faintest wet feeling registered in her mind, keeping Haru’s eyes wide open and heart pounding away.

Unaware of her little leak, the audience let out a series of scandalous “Ooh’s” and “Aah’s”, some of them leaning in so as not to miss a juicy take from someone of such high esteem.

“I mean, they are, uh… your father’s killers,” said the MC. “We’re all dying to know what Akechi-kun was going to say about their true identities.” He leaned in, having apparently forgotten the definition of tact. “So, are they from Shujin? What do you think, Okumura-san?”

“Erm…Well...” Haru could feel sweat forming on her brow, her body betraying her underlying panic. How could she even think of a proper response now, especially when she could be on the verge of peeing herself in front of the whole school? All she could think of was how badly she needed to get off the stage right now, before she could humiliate herself in any number of ways, nearly all of them involving staining her tights and undergarments.

“Please date me!”

“Huh?” For a moment, Haru forgot about all her troubles in the face of such a bold proclamation. She looked to the person who stood and yelled this, only to discover it was none other than Ren himself.

“Ohoo!” The MC quickly responded. “Like a hot knife through butter, a proposal cuts through the silence!”

“W-wait!” Haru looked with wide-opened eyes at Ren’s unflinching stare. Was he seriously confessing to her now, of all times? This couldn’t be for real, right? Surely there was some underlying reason to his outburst.

“So, Okumura-san! What’s your relation to this guy?” the MC asked above the crowd’s cheering.

“Th-that wasn’t what we were talking about!” said Haru, shaking her head to hide the growing blush on her face.

“My, she’s quite flustered! Is this a hot scoop?” He turned back to the audience. “But I’m a gentleman. It hurts my heart to bully such a sweet girl!”

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the faint hope that she was about to leave the stage lit up. Please let me go now, she begged, I can’t take this any longer!

“Well, did you all enjoy your blushing beauty? Thank you very much, Okumura-san!”

While the audience groaned, Haru could not feel more relieved. “Th-thank you very much!” she quickly muttered into the mic before turning and departing.

If Ren was expecting her to come right back to him, Haru had to disappoint. Stepping off the stage, she made a break for the doors leading out of the auditorium and into the adjacent halls. As the door shut behind her and she was free from all the many stares, Haru finally abandoned all traces of elegance, shoving both hands right into her groin and locking her legs together from the knees up.

“Oohhh,” she moaned in pain. The stress had affected her poor bladder far worse than she could have anticipated. She had reached her limit, and could not put off her needs any longer. She was going to pee very soon, with or without her consent.

With another whimper, Haru forced herself to walk down the hall, her goal being the closest bathroom. Just a couple corners to turn and she would be there, free to pee at long last. But with every step taken, she felt her hold slipping away and failure seeming more inevitable.

_Just keep walking,_ she told herself, _One step in front of the other. You have to hold on, you have to… aaah!_

Suddenly, that small wetness from before grew to a frightening size, forcing her to a complete stop. She could feel it on her fingertips, the spurt having gone through her underwear and into her tights, a single drop even sliding down one leg.

“No, no, no!” Haru clamped her entire body down as hard as she could, pushing her hips back to the point that she was nearly doubled over. Her eyelids shut so hard, she could feel tears trying to push through from all the physical and emotional pressure inside.

It wasn’t good enough, and she knew it. She could not take another step without giving up the last bit of strength needed to keep it all in. This was it for her; no escape from a miserable fate, only this one would be brought all on herself. “I… I’m gonna…”

“Haru?”

“H-Huh?” She could only open her eyes and look to both the voice and approaching footsteps. Not only was Ren here but Makoto as well, both looking full of worry at their pained friend.

“W-what’s wrong?” Makoto walked up to her, hands reaching out. “Ren told me you weren’t looking good, but…”

“I…” Unable to form any other speech, Haru’s eyes darted between her friends. While Makoto still contained a hint of fear in her eyes, Ren’s changed to one of epiphany, as if to say “Wait, is she about to…?”

Their looks were the last thing needed to break her. Haru could only gasp as she felt her strength fully give out.

It began slowly enough, just a slight dribble spreading throughout her undergarments until they were fully saturated at the crotch. From there, if one were positioned underneath her, they could see a small wet patch suddenly spread out from her tights, like dark tendrils snaking across the white fabric. They reached out in every way possible as they made their way down, covering her thighs, legs, feet, and even her rump thanks to the angle of her body. Even with so much moving within the confines of her leggings, even more shot straight through at the crotch, creating an erratic stream surrounded by broken drops all falling straight to the wooden floor. 

Such a waterfall of off-color gold inevitably led to a noisy piddle once it met the ground, forming a puddle that did not take long to spread from foot to foot. It was here that all three present lowered their heads and were awakened to the truth, most of all Haru. A rich girl of high esteem was peeing herself in the school hallway like a toddler.

“Aaah!?” Makoto clapped her hands to her mouth and took a step back out of shock. Ren did as well, averting his gaze so as to give her a modicum of privacy in such a disgraceful moment. Not that it did much good, with both the faint smell of urine and the noises of both pee hitting the ground and the hiss coming from the source.

Haru couldn't respond, her whole body having gone rigid from sheer embarrassment. All she could manage were shallow breaths, punctuated occasionally with a whimper when she felt the gross, warm wetness taint another part of her.

Her accident seemed to go on forever, yet it was over as quickly as it began. Her stream died off with only residual drops falling to the large puddle, testament that she had reached the very limits of her large capacity.

“Oh… Ooohhh…” Haru’s moans were filled with emotion, the relief of having an empty bladder again mixed with the humiliation of it all going into her clothes in front of her friends. She looked with wide, vulnerable eyes at her friends. How was she ever going to explain herself, especially when the verge of tears? "I'm… so sorry…"

To her surprise, Makoto was quick to gently lay her hands on Haru's shoulders and offer a smile. "Hey, it's okay. Let's get you cleaned up, then we can talk." She then looked to Ren and asked, "Can you look for a custodian? I need to get Haru-chan to the nurse's office."

Ren simply nodded.

From there, Haru let herself be led on a walk of shame to the infirmary. Every step felt uncomfortable, from the cold cling of her tights to the squish in her shoes, and the lingering smell only made it worse. She kept her head low, not wanting to even know if there were others pointing and gawking at her. If there were, at least they were keeping quiet about it.

The next few minutes went by in a blur for her. She remembered entering the office and the nurse not being in, then the embarrassment that was stripping out of her bottoms and scrubbing up with a washcloth. Now, she sat on a bed behind a curtain, her legs bare and clad in a spare pair of emergency panties, ready to sulk in her shame for the rest of time, or at least until her servant arrived with a fresh change of clothes.

“How are you feeling?”

Haru perked up and looked to Makoto as she stepped around the curtain. “I… don’t know what to say.”

“That’s fair. It wasn’t the best question, given the circumstances.” Makoto glanced to the empty part of the bed. “May I take a seat?”

“Um… s-sure.” Haru scooched over and let Makoto sit down, feeling the mattress sink next to her. She kept her glance affixed to her stained clothes draped over a rack nearby. It was easier to stare at this reminder of her accident than it was to look at her friend right now.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” This was enough to make Haru make eye contact.

“Let’s be honest, things have not been easy for everyone, especially not today,” started Makoto, “But even so, I should have reached out to you, at least remind you that we’re all here to support each other.”

“Oh, please don’t apologize, Mako-chan,” said Haru, shaking her head. “It was my fault for keeping all this bottled up. It’s just everyone had so much to worry about, I didn’t want them to have to worry about me either.” She lowered her head and sighed. “But maybe I wasn’t as together as I thought.”

Makoto stared at the stained clothes, her eyes zoning out as she was lost in thought. “Well, at least this isn’t the first time something like this has happened to the Phantom Thieves.”

“I know. Ren told me you all have been through a lot before I joined.”

“Actually, I was talking more about, erm, this particular mishap.”

“Hmm?” Yet again, Haru looked at Makoto with a raised eyebrow.

A blush appeared on the usually stoic Makoto’s cheeks. “Can you promise me that what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room?”

“What are you about to tell me, Mako-chan?”

 

* * *

 

“Y-You didn’t!” Haru stared gobsmacked at her friend, hands covering her mouth.

Makoto sighed. “Unfortunately, I did. Right on Sojiro’s carpet, in front of all my friends. I let my pride get in the way of my common sense, and it cost me my dignity. Not to mention a good pair of pants.”

“Oh my goodness…” Haru looked down at her own bare legs.

“I still have a hard time believing it, myself,” said Makoto, rubbing her head, “But it helped me learn to be more open with the others.”

“I see.” Haru stood up and walked to the nearby window, her back turned to Makoto. “Um, thank you for sharing with me.”

“You’re welcome. I hope it made you feel a little bit better, at least.”

“A little bit. It’s kind of strange, actually.”

“Strange? How so?”

To this, Haru turned around, her face sporting a little smile. “I know we’re still in the middle of a tough spot, but for the first time, it feels like we’ll actually pull through it, and not just because Ren-kun says we will.”

Makoto giggled as she stood to join Haru. “Well, I guess a good attitude is the best thing we can have right now.”

Haru found herself agreeing on the inside. Today had not gone at all like how she had expected, but in spite of everything, she couldn’t deny the optimism. It wouldn’t be easy, but she felt that someday, she could forget this accident and face the world like a true beauty again.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Sake for editing.


End file.
